This invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to a connector for releasably securing a first article, such as a part of a boat, to a second article, such as a boat bumper.
It is often desirable to tether a boat bumper or some other article to a boat railing or other portion of the boat. Also, it is often desirable to tether a boat to a dock cleat. Rope is commonly used for connecting boat bumpers to boats and for tying boats to dock cleats. However, a disadvantage of using rope for these purposes is that tying a proper knot is often difficult and time consuming, especially for a novice boater. Another disadvantage of using a rope is that to change the effective length of the rope, i.e., the distance the rope holds one article to another article, the rope must be untied from at least one of the articles and then retied, which may be cumbersome and time consuming.